


Angels Of Mercy.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hope, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Following the battle of Crait, the Falcon took off with what little remained of the Resitance  to continue their semingly endless fight for light against the ruthless First Order...Episode: IX The Rise Of Skywalker.(Discalimer: I own nothing of anythig whatsoever.)





	Angels Of Mercy.

Rose slowly regained some consciousness, becoming intent on helping the brave young boy who aided their escape from the evil place Canto Bight.  
She convinced Finn to request a swift return there and the other's took his lead without hesitation.

The Falcon landed un-seen and Finn and Rey headed off to the stables avoiding any passers by they encountered.

Broom-Boy was delighted to see them and accept their offer of a new life of adventure and excitement, before almost reluctantly saying a fond farewell to his friends there.

Back on board the Falcon Rey took the boy over to see Rose, he appeared very happy to see her as she spoke softly informing him that as soon as she was well enough she would take him under her wing and care for him herself.

She also told the great-full boy that Rey would share her growing knowledge with him as they both studied, beginning to understand the mysteries of the Sacred secrets locked away for so long within the library volumes of the original Jedi-Texts, which Rey herself had rescued from the Sacred Island.

Rose felt so satisfied with this occurrence as she had felt a great gap in her life since her sister Paige had given her life for the rest of the Resistance, to continue its fight for good against the evil First Order.

This had served to give her renewed hope for the future. She had found a new purpose to full-fill.  
In turn, this had helped her in making a very swift recovery, to help and inspire one brave young boy achieve his dreams.

Rey was happy to help Rose and the boy, knowing that Rey herself would continue to work towards becoming a truly great Jedi Knight, and that herself and Rose's selflessness would surely mean an achievable and inspiring future for one very special young boy, who would eventually equal herself in the art of learning how to fully use and appreciate the Force, mastering the ways of the unique Jedi skills!

Epilogue:

The once broom-boy felt as though he was living in a dream world and that Rose and Rey were truly his very own, Guardian Angels!

The Force was with him and he was one with the Force! 

He had felt so strangely since that fateful meeting with Rose and Finn on Canto Bight...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the interesting theory that Broom-Boy would become Rey's last Jedi...  



End file.
